I Walk Beside You
by Butterflies Go BOOM
Summary: Its a Story about the Akatsuki and a girl who has had a tough life. She is forced to join the ranks of the Akatsuki and has many adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! Well one of my friends is making a story for me about me and Deidara so I decided to be nice and make one for her and Itachi so here it goes.

Itachi: I have no say in this do I?

Me: Nope!

Itachi: sigh ah well…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the record. Only Myabye and her team are my creations thank you very much.**

_Author's note (an): I don't watch Naruto as much as some people so don't blame me if I don't do they're personalities very well. Sorry Also if you know the band Dream Theater the name of the story is a song that suits her and Itachi so if you like Dream Theater, listen to I Walk Beside You._

**I Walk Beside You**

"Will you move?!"

Myabye, whose hair was up in its black bun with loops around her ears as always, walked through the market, pushing and shoving her way to the fruit stand where her old chounin team friend, Kioshi.

"I'm sorry but MOVE!" Myabye cried while pushing people out of the way.

Finally she spotted the rainbow banner that said, "Nature's Fruit" There, behind the counter, was a blonde man, about 18 years old. He was muscular wearing a green shirt with a belt slung over his shoulder, holding a large shurikan. Khaki shorts went down to his knees.

Myabye slammed her fists on the counter of the small store. "Kioshi, you sent me the oranges didn't you? A full basket of oranges." She looked up.

Kioshi just smiled and cocked his head to the left. After a moment he asked, "Would you like to buy something?"

"One apple please"

Kioshi handed Myabye an apple and she took a large bite that made a resounding CRUNCH.

"You know Kioshi, Noma-Sensai found me yesterday. He wanted to know if I was still in contact with you."

Kioshi handed a banana to a customer and looked back at her with a sigh, "And you said…?"

Myabye laughed with the apples still in her mouth saying, "What do you think I said? I said we hadn't talked in a long time but every year on my birthday he sends me fruit baskets. But then, I wake up this morning with a fruit basket filled with nothing but oranges." She turned very serious, "Which is why I came here. What was with that?"

Kioshi silently was cutting up mangos. After a moment he said, "Just a friendly gesture. I thought we might want to see each other. I mean it has been forever since we actually talked. In fact, I think you've changed in those four years. What's wrong with oranges may I ask?"

An invisible fire seemed to erupt in Myabye. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"

Customers backed away. Myabye scowled at them all and eventually there was no one at the fruit stand.

Kioshi sighed a heavy sigh. "No, and since you scared all of my customers away, you might as well tell me."

Myabye twitched. "You don't remember? After the two years we spent on a team? And thirteen years before that when we knew each other as neighbors?"

Kioshi stared at Myabye for a few moments. Then he innocently shrugged his shoulders.

Myabye exploded at him, "IM ALLERGIC TO CITRESS YOU IDIOT!"

Kioshi stood there, unfazed. "Oh, must have sent the wrong basket sorry."

Myabye slammed the apple on the counter, smashing it into hundreds of little pieces that flew onto all passersby.

She leaned into Kioshi's face. Her breath smelled of apple. "By the way, I would like to know why you haven't been active. You're selling fruit at a market! You have ninja training!"

Kioshi offered a mango to a stranger. Then he looked back and quietly said, "I don't like what happened four years ago. What happened when we were ganged up by the Akatsuki? I know you remember. I know you and him were close…" Silence hung between Myabye's hung head and Kioshi's lowered one. "I don't want something like that to happen to me, I don't want to experience that again. I know you've only done a few minor missions since then but you seem to be offered higher training and you decline. I know what's bothering you, same reason why I quit using this." He pointed to the shurikan on his back.

Silence engulfed the area in the market. Myabye continued to hang her head. "So tell me why you sent the basket. No lying, no 'It was friendliness'. Tell me."

Kioshi rubbed his head and when Myabye looked up he was blushing.

"Well I was wondering…. If you might want to…. Perhaps….go for ramen with me?"

Myabye laughed. It was a cruel laugh that made Kioshi take a step back and hang his head.

"You of all people!" She laughed, "Not only are YOU one of the people who saw what happened but you knew how Isamu and I loved each other!"

Kioshi cringed at the sound of their dead teammate. "I told you I didn't like what happened to him! It's not my fault he died!"

Silence fell over the entire market. Every person was standing and staring at the two older teens.

"I'm leaving. Don't try to contact me in any form for the rest of your natural life." With that Myabye left, her brown jacket that reached her ankles flapped in the wind, jeans and black tank underneath. Her necklace, leather with a green rock tied on, bounced against her chest. People cleared a path for her as she went through the still silent market. A single tear ran down her cheek.

In the Akatsuki Lair

"Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. Do you understand you're mission?"

"Of course Pein, We understand. The two-tailed beast is in the Rain Village and we must capture him, not kill. Of course." Kisame said while staring at the floor.

"Tobi will be a good boy for you Pein!" Tobi cried at the top of his lungs.

Pein wiped away a sweat drop. "Now away you go, it is not far."

They walked off towards the Rain Village, taking the road parallel to the one that Myabye was walking on…. So when she heard the screams she knew what to do. She flung out her wind shurikan, ready for battle.

Well that's all for now peeps! ; Please Read abd Review! If I messed up anything, please let me know!

Myabye: IM sure you screwed up tons of stuff…, I know You bearly watch Naruto.

Me: SHUT UP MYABYE! to you ; You heard nothing! Chapter two will soon be out

Itachi: Hey, I didn't even say anything…..

Me: Ya but the Akatsuki will be a huge part later in Chapter 2 so keep Your panties on! Gad!

BU BI!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well for my first story/day here, I must say, 3 alerts and a review made me feel really good I hope that more of you get into it as I go in…

Itachi: Oh great, I have to endure this story, soooooooo happy.

Me: Really?!

Itachi: NO, that I was being sarcastic. You're thick.

Me: Oh shut up Itachi! to you Sorry Itachi and I greatly dislike each other ;

Itachi: You should have said loath…

Me:tackleto you Just continue reading please, our fight will be over in a moment!

**I Walk Beside You**

Myabye walked down the forest path clearing her head. Her own teammate who watched the stupid Akatsuki kill her friend, and (although she hated to admit it) boyfriend. Isamu, her other teammate had been the only one who knew how to deal with Myabye's feelings. He listened and consoled and was able to call her enormous temper.

Myabye shook her head, no more remembering Isamu, no more pain running through her head. Just keep walking.

That's when she heard the scream to her left.

With Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi

Itachi stopped and looked into the distance.

Kisame worriedly looked out into the distance, failing to see anything. "Itachi? What is it?"

Itachi headed for the bushes as he said, "We have just gotten very lucky Kisame. Look into the distance. That speck is the two tailed beast."

Kisame tried but saw nothing. "How do you know?"

Itachi sighed, "Do you trust me Kisame?"

Kisame nervously proclaimed, "Uhhhhh, of course Itachi. I'd trust you with my life."

From behind a bush Itachi poked his head out to look at Kisame. "You really would? Kisame? Hurry behind the bushes."

Kisame looked back at the direction Itachi had supposedly seen the two tailed beast and indeed see an old man coming their way. He jumped in the bushes and Itachi and Kisame stared at each other. Itachi was waiting for Kisame to answer.

"Yes I really would."

They waited. After about two minutes the old man with a white robe that dragged on the ground was within grabbing range. The man stopped by the bush that they were hiding behind. He seemed to look about. He knew they were there. Itachi made the first move.

Itachi jumped out and activated his sharingan. His eye turned red and he blocked the punch he had foreseen. He tightened his grip on thee old mans wrist and slowly began to twist. The man cried out as Kisame jumped out with his giant sword and Tobi with some kunai's at hand. And then just as Kisame was about to knock the man out and run, a girl with black hair, up in a bun and loops with a wind shurikan and he eyes blank.

"Tobi! Keep the girl busy! We'll take care of the old man!" Itachi cried out to Tobi. Tobi immediately ran towards the girl, throwing kunai as he went.

Myabye's byakugan immediately sighted the man in the mask whom the pale man had called 'Tobi'. She dodged the kunai's he threw and when he seemed to be groping for more she threw the wind shurikan. Tobi dodged it, but barely. It scraped his leg making him stumble but he was soon running just as fast as he had been. He threw the rest of his kunai and then they came into the close combat portion of their fighting. Myabye smiled. Easy fight.

Tobi threw a punch and missed, Myabye hitting both pressure points in both arms. They hung, limp and useless at his sides. He threw a kick to Myabye's groin but she dodged and hit his stomach pressure points. Tobi wavered a bit on the spot. Myabye hit him on the head and just before he passed out he said, "Tobi was a…. good boy"

_One down, two to go_, Myabye thought as she rushed to the pale man with red eyes who was holding the old man.

"Let go of him you little b…" She stopped short because she had been hit in the head by the Itachi. She had been too slow and she fell to the ground in pain. He had let go of the old man, thinking he was too old to run very fast. Itachi had been wrong. The old man ran back towards the village.

"Oh no! Itachi! The two tailed beast!" Tobi yelled. Kisame had slapped Tobi awake by the looks of it. He looked and scowled.

While he was distracted, Myabye grabbed his legs from under the cloak and before Itachi could do anything he was pulled to the ground. Myabye stood but Kisame tackled her and her head hit a rock. She had been knocked out.

Kisame got up and Tobi grabbed Myabye by the hair, grabbing her so that she was right in front of Tobi. Kisame pulled out his sword. Myabye's body hung limp in Tobi's arms.

"This will teach the girl to mess with the Akatsuki. Alright Itachi?" Kisame said, holding his sword like a battering ram towards Myabye.

Just as Kisame was about to run his sword through Myabye Itachi cried, "STOP!"

Kisame stopped and looked at Itachi as if he'd gone mad, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD ITACHI?"

Itachi sighed irritably, "Do you know her potential? She would be the Akatsuki's byakugan. No one else in the Akatsuki has that. Let's take her to Pein and see what he says."

Tobi nearly dropped Myabye. Then he said, "That's the most I've ever heard you talk Itachi!"

Kisame wiped away a sweat drop and said to Tobi, "All right, tie her up Tobi we're going back."

"But what about the two tailed fox? Pein will be so mad if we don't bring back the two tailed fox." Tobi cried.

"We'll be ok." Itachi said.

Myabye woke up on someone's shoulder. She struggled but couldn't move. The man in the mask said, "Hey look she's awake!"

The person who was carrying her (who's skin was blue 00) said, "Knock her back out."

Myabye struggled, she didn't want to go back out, she wanted to kick these guy's butts more than any-

She was out once more.

She woke up, untied, in a cold metal cell. She was hungry and tired. She had a thin line of dried blood on her face. There was no door. Just metal. She could not escape. She was trapped.

Me: sweaty Well now that me and Itachi are done fighting….

Itachi: tied up Oh shut up woman.

Me: NO! YOU! to you Well I hope you read and review I love to hear from you!

Itachi: Can I get up now?

Me: NO! to you Well bu bi! See you soon for chapter 3!


End file.
